godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/Spinoff
1 Week later "Are you you sure about that?" "Absolutely Bal, I cant run of Fenrir anymore, I have a job to do" Beoblade and Baluar are on a old warzone, obviously they was hunting for quite but Baluar was the only one who was visiting Fenrir, Beoblade is with a dark attitude and he is becoming even scary. Baluar: Anyway, what you need to solve in Fareast? Maybe I can do it. Beoblade: Ugh... Beoblade: No, it's Nehilas orders again and if i disobey he will just kill you again. Baluar: That's tough, anyway, it's better we go before it gets late. If we run from now we can get there on the sunrise. "Good plan", Beoblade said and nodded, Both went to walk a little and there was a lot of Ogretail's corpse and got on their motocycles. Baluar was seeing clearly that Beoblade is transforming to something terrible but he cant say it, Beoblade wasnt feeling like talking with him about his changes and his palm is a little mutated and was looking like an Hannibal. After 11 hours, they got in the Fareast Branch and the Defense Unit just arrived too, Tatsumi and Brendan were talking with Hibari and Fran was talking something of a Spartacus on the Outher Getto with Sakaki. clearly Jakob was drunk on the couch and Kaitlin talking with a other girl who Beoblade didnt recognized. So, with he continues his Mutation, maybe we will be the ones called to solve it - Kaitlin says to the girl. Ok I understand when you said it on the first time, now what is happening with your Boss - The girl says. He is--- "I AM WHAT?" '- Beoblade says, he got in a flash close to the girls that got shocked by his visit, Kaitlin said "AAAAAAAA!!! You are finally back Boss?", Beoblade nodded and she noticed that Baluar was also there and thought that he was just helping Baluar with something of Fenrir. Beoblade: Kaitlin, I will need your help to finish an Blitz Hannibal on the Satellite Base, I cant call Baluar for this mission, if you want take someone with us. ???: Can I come? Kaitlin: Ok! By the way, she is a God Eater from Madrid Branch, she is... ''"Amy Atlas", Beoblade didnt understanded and got surprised since Amy was completely different compared to before the so called "World Paradise Crysis", Beoblade got also confused to how Kaitlin got to know Amy if he never saw Amy on the Reboot. Amy: Nice to meet you, Kait told me a lot about you, but your hair is taller than I expected. Kaitlin: (Well, she is right at some point, he didnt had beard neither). Kaitlin: Stop that, Amy! Beoblade:... Kaitlin: Beo? Kaitlin: Beo? You still here? -Mind- Beoblade: Nehilas, what have you done to Amy?! Nehilas: About Amy? Nehilas: Since we was fixing the bugs on the 6th Door, I thought it would be better if ya didnt known Amy, that makes her alive too you know? She dies in service if she knows you. Beoblade: Damn, you will keep messing if this world... Nehilas: Shut up and keep up. -End- Beoblade: I am fine.. Kaitlin: Anyway, let's go the 3 of us. Sounds good for you Boss? Beoblade: It is acceptable, let's go. Kaitlin and Amy went to the God Arc Storage and to talk with the Merchant for item Supplies, Beoblade was already with all prepared and went to talk with Sakaki about the Current Situation about the Misson, Sakaki noticed at the same moment that Beoblade was about to crash or die but noticed that he will ignore whatever warning he gives and just allowed to Beoblade go in the mission. Baluar was calm and talking to Nia so Beoblade just called Amy and Kaitlin to finish and go to the mission that wasnt very distant from the current area they was. Beoblade: Kaitlin... Kailtin: What is it? Beoblade: Dont die ok...? Kaitlin: What you talking about? having you in the battlefield wont give us a chance to die (^^). Kaitlin had started to run again and Beoblade wa still silent and thinking of what each reaction will cause to the 6th Door that is almost broke. Took some time of 2 hours to they reach the Satellite Base, Beoblade quickly dissapeared and left Kaitlin and Amy by herselfs and Amy said "What's the problem if your leader Kait? He just asked for your help and left", Kaitlin nodded and said "stay calm, he always have a reason by doin such stuff". ... Beoblade: Nehilas, there arent just the Blitz Hannibal here right? Nehilas: Yep! Nehilas: How you discovered? Beoblade; Dont act as idiot, the smell of Spartacus is everywhere. Beoblade: You are trying to kill they? Nehilas: Nah, just want to see the fun. Beoblade: DONT BREAK THE DEAL!! Beoblade: NEHILAS?! Beoblade: DAMN, TALK TO ME!!! In complete rage, Beoblade still tried to talk with Nehilas but his connection got lost and noticed that him wasnt controlling his body, again Nehilas was taking care of the situation and that made him even more anger, on the last seconds he heard Amy screaming, it was probabyly caused by the Hannibals but Beoblade just got inconscient and Neihlas took completely his position. In almost the same second Nehilas in Beoblade's body was inront of Amy and Kaitlin who was fighting both Spartacus and the Blitz Hannbal, they were barely managing to keep theirselfs alive. Kaitlin: AMY!!! YOUR BACK!! Amy: Alright! one of the Blitz's Blade was standing in Amy's Back, she would die right there ubt Nehilas protected her and attacked the Spartacus; Kaitlin: Why had you took so long!? Beoblade:... Kaitlin: BEO?! Beoblade: (I wanna kill her... damn, why Donavan made a deal with this bullshit body, I cant even kill these Aragamis without battling) Beoblade: Step aside. Kaitlin felt a immense wave coming from Beoblade's body and she insantly got knocked out, Beoblade tried to wake up and fight against nehilas but no luck was given for him --- (Beoblade: STOP THIS!! NOW!!!!!!) Nehilas: Really? I can kill you if I want, can you be quiet? (Beoblade: DAMN YOU!) --- Beoblade was managing to control his left Arm and succeding to win against Nehilas, who was already exhausted for editing the 6th Door. Nehilas altough battled against Spartacus and Spartacus got to scratch his face, Nehilas did a final slash on his chest and exploded his core so as it's body. The Bltiz Hannibal tough was a lot harder to finish and even Nehilas didnt known why and Beoblade wasnt helping to finish him. It was a battle of equals since NEhilas didnt had powers to kill him, Beoblade was almost managing to regain control over his body. He believed and manage to remove Nehilas but he was losing against the Blitz Hannibal, who had flee to run against Kaitlin who was unci=oscious Beoblade; DONT DARE!!! Nehilas immediatley tried to stop Beoblade but he was with a immense determination against him and got infront of the Blitz Hannibal, who killed him. When the Hannibal killed him, not just as the time got freezed so as the Blitz Hannibal dissapeared and infront of them was Donavan, who cleared all the scenario and revived Beoblade. Donavan: So, Kaitlin is more important than our deal? Beoblade: DONT TRY TO KILL HER!!! Donavan: Do you think you can yell at me? Donavan: What's your problem? At the same second, in less than a blink Beoblade's lips got removed and Donavan decided to talk again. Donavan: OUR Deal, Beo is to I allow SOME of your friends ALIVE if you allow to Nehilas control and fix the 6th Door inside you. Donavan: You didnt just broke ou pacts but DECIDED TO CHANGE THE NATURAL COURSE. THat Blitz Hannibal is the one who would promote her to the Infinity Unit, she just was alive to join it so she WOULD ALWAYS die in that battle if she had to met this Blitz Hannibal. Beoblade's lips appeared again, that showed that now Donavan accepts hearing Beoblade's reply. Beoblade: SO I WOULD LET JUST SHE DIE?! Donavan: Did I spoke of that? Donavan: No, Kaitlin is too precious for both of us, actually. She will give light to your son, right? Beoblade: WHAT?!!!!? Donavan: Even I can get old Beoblade, soon I will lose my domain over the 5 Doors. It had already been 9 trillion years, your son will take our position. Beoblade: our? Donavan: You really dont remember it huh. Donavan: Everyone has family Beo, I have a dad, a creator. "and it's you" - a smile appeared on Donavan's face, Beoblade got shocked as thousands of thousands knifes entered in his brain, he couldnt even speak but a brief scene of his memories appeared, he remembered when he created materializing his Blade, the day Donavan was born. Donavan replied "looks like you finally remembered, Daddy?" and Beoblade got a calm and either weird face. Beoblade: If I am your creator... Beoblade: Who is mine?...? Donavan: You dont have a real named Creator, you had been born in a place that neither the true god of the 5 Doors, neither YOU can enter asking for it. The place who created the creation, '''the Horizon. Beoblade: So all my goals... Donavan: Yes Beo, you've finished all of them. Not yet of course, in other timeline you would be conquering everything... but you abandoned it... Abandoned me and all you've created to expend more time Donavan: With persons just as Kaitlin! Beoblade didnt known what to reply but he noticed that the place was cracking into pieces and the old same scene was appearing, showing all disaster that Beoblade hadin his life and he needed to say "STOP!!!!", "WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!??!" but Donavan was laughing and didnt answered Beoblade who was falling into pieces. 5 minutes had passed in the real world, but for beoblade it was 5 decades but finally Donavan decided to reply. Donavan: Are you okay... Beoblade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Donavan:Oh, right, the torture. The scenes vanished, Beoblade and Donavan was in the Blitz Hannibal ahnd Kaitlin scene. Beoblade: Damn, WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!? Beoblade: I DONT METTER WHAT I DID IN THE PAST LIFE!! I JUST WANT TO EVERYTHING BE OKAY!!! Donavan: Really? Donavan: So I want a quick test, I will let you kill Kaitlin for 1 more decade, when the decade is finished that would be 1 minute, you will wake up. Beoblade: That... I cant do it...! Donavan: oh you can. In a second, Beoblade was again in the same place but he didnt died and Blitz Hannibal's was dead. Kaitlin was awoken and him wasnt controlling. Kaitlin replied "You did it Boss, that's good, now can we go home? We need to help Amy...", Beoblade said "sure, let's g---" Beoblade got freezed and got his God Arc, Donavan was controlling him this time, Beoblade almost was crying while killing Kaitlin, the same thing happened over and over, Beoblade was always trying to save her but he was every second killing her, Beoblade was dying doing it and his soul was broken. When Beoblade by his own killed her, Donavan aid "Wow, this decaded ended quicky huh? Anyway, I wont let Nehilas kill her, at least you've learned a thing or 2". Beoblade got relief and waken up, not controllled. Beoblade: let's go now, Kaitlin. Beoblade: We need to help Amy. Kaitlin: *cough*, Yes, let's go. .... Beoblade: Nehilas, I need a answer. Nehilas: What? Beoblade:There are more events that I wouldnt be able to control? More places I cant control? Nehilas: Oh, yeah there will be. You will fightr Arthur, we will control you until you find the Horizon with Sigma with other people and Finally find and fight against everyone you love Beoblade: What...? Nehilas: Oh, Spoiler. "my bad" Category:Blog posts